The Necklace
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: Karkat helps Aradia find a necklace that has a specific magical effect... [KARKAT X ARADIA SMUTFIC]


"Thanks again for coming with me, Karkat," said Aradia, smiling a little as she dropped down from a large rock and further into the chasm. Karkat groaned and tossed a boulder out of the way, coughing a little at the dust he thought was flying into his lungs.

"No fucking problem I guess," he said. "Not that spending my evening throwing these retarded rocks and digging for treasure doesn't sound fun, but why couldn't you get anyone else to do this?"

"I already told you," she said. "Sollux told me to leave him alone because he was busy coding some huge program, and Tavros… well, if only he could, but I really don't want to waste my psychic abilities lugging him around in his wheelchair."

She picked up a dozen rocks with no effort and craned her head, throwing them further into the cave. Karkat buried his head in his shirt, the light from his flashlight getting dimmer by the minute.

"Right, okay… what are you trying to find?"

"A necklace," said Aradia. "I read about it in one of my books. It's supposed to contain an ancient and powerful stone inside."

"Cool," said Karkat. "But if you're so psychic, can't you do this kinda stuff alone?"

Aradia smiled. "It sounds to me like you hate spending time with me." Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that. I'm just saying we never talk much so it's kinda weird…"

"I don't have enough power to lift all of these rocks myself. Also an extra pair of eyes will help me find the necklace."

Karkat pushed several more rocks out of the way and traveled with Aradia deeper into the cavern. After a couple hours of searching in the dark, Aradia called out to Karkat.

"I did it, I found the necklace!"

"You did? Fuck, about time! Let's get the fuck out of here already."

Karkat turned and started walking towards what he thought was the exit, only to crash into a wall and stumble backwards.

"Ow, fuck! Shit, fucking… god damn…"

He rubbed his nose and growled, looking around with his dim flashlight.

"Aradia, are you there?"

"There's no need to yell, Karkat."

Karkat gasped softly at how close she was, her face barely visible in the dim light. She grabbed his hand suddenly, holding it tightly.

"Hold my hand," she said. "I'll get us out of here in no time."

If Aradia's flashlight worked better, she definitely would have noticed Karkat's blushing. Nevertheless he nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

The night air wasn't too cool, but it wasn't hot either. The crisp breeze washed over the two trolls as they exited the cave, and Aradia noticed that Karkat was breathing easier.

"Fuck, finally," said Karkat, smirking. "That was actually kinda fun, even if it did get me a little fucking sweaty and dirty."

"Karkat," said Aradia.

"And hell, even if we don't ever hang out, we should start! I mean, you're obviously the only troll I would explore caves with since you don't seem too fucking crazy or out to kill me-"

"Karkat!" shouted Aradia.

"What?"

"You can, uh…" she shook his hand, glancing down awkwardly. "You can let go now…"

"Oh…. right…" said Karkat, letting go of her hand. "My bad…"

She smiled. "It's definitely okay."

A moment of silence passed before Aradia broke it again, sticking her hand in her pocket and pulling out the necklace. "Well here it is!"

Karkat stared at it. There was a stone he'd never seen before, and had no idea where it could have possibly come from. It was pink, and was large enough to take up the entire center of the small, metallic casing. There were golden clasps on the sides of the casing, holding the stone in place.

"It looks like you can take it out if you want to," said Karkat. "The rock, I mean."

"Yeah," said Aradia. "But maybe not now…"

She tried to put the necklace on, but to her dismay, it was too small to simply fit your head through. Finding a tiny latch, she smiled and opened it, setting her head through and having difficulty to close it.

"Ugh, this thing requires a second person to put on for you… do you mind…?"

"Oh, of course not. I just helped you dig that fucking thing out of its grave, right?"

Karkat went around behind Aradia and grabbed the two ends of the necklace.

"It's the little hook thing, you see? The weird little…"

"I know, I know," he said. "Damn thing is so fucking small…"

Karkat brought his face very close to Aradia's neck, and she shuddered softly, blushing as she felt his hot breath on her. Karkat must not have noticed, as he continued to fumble with the hook and mutter curses under his breath until he finally got it on, exhaling.

"There we go…"

Aradia turned to face Karkat, twirling around in her dirty shirt and pants, the necklace swinging softly around her neck. "How do I look?"

Karkat stared, transfixed. He knew that Aradia was attractive, but he was taken aback now by her smile. She almost never did so, and seeing it was making Karkat's heart beat rather faster than he would care to admit. He felt another blush coming on, and she continued to stare back, looking into his curious eyes.

"You look, uh, great…" he said, clearing his throat. "You look better than great, honestly. You just need to clean up a little…"

She looked down at her filthy clothes and nodded. "Yeah, I gotta change… well thanks for helping me with the necklace, Karkat… how could I repay you?"

She tilted her head and smiled again, awaiting his answer Karkat swallowed.

"...can I come to your hive now? Mine is too far away and I'm really thirsty…"

She nodded again. "No problem. Come on."

For some reason, she thought to hold his hand again like she did before in the cave, but she shook her head and walked towards her hive with him, sharing in conversation about Aradia's passion for exploration and plundering. When they finished talking, they had made it back to her hive and Aradia had let him in.

"Feel free to relax on the couch," she said. Karkat nodded and sat down, and Aradia brought him a glass of water. He drank it slowly as she looked down back at the pink stone in her necklace.

"I still can't believe how amazing this necklace looks," said Aradia.

"Well you really know how to make it work," said Karkat. Aradia smiled and rubbed the stone to clean it, watching it gleam. Suddenly, her rubbing caused the stone to shine brighter and brighter, almost as if it began to glow.

"Whoa, what?" asked Karkat, bemused. Aradia looked just as confused, and yet she continued to rub the stone, unsure what would happen.

"Aradia you should probably fucking stop!" yelled Karkat, as the glow of the stone had begun to increase to the point of making it hard to see Aradia. Karkat could only make out her eyes, which twinkled and sparkled with what could only be described as magical energy.

"What the fuck…" said Karkat, feeling dizzy. His head felt heavy and cloudy, and his eyes began to water a little bit. A warm and soft feeling grew in his chest, until Karkat became hot, and he no longer had regular control of his body.

The glow from the stone quickly dimmed and faded, leaving Aradia and Karkat to remain with sparks in their eyes, which soon vanished as well. They were silent, and they began to breathe harder, all judgements and inhibitions now gone from their bodies.

"Karkat," said Aradia, her voice much different from before. "You're still wearing your clothes. That's a problem."

"Yes, it is," replied Karkat. "Allow me to fix this."

Karkat threw off his shirt and fumbled with his pants, but Aradia's hands were already hard at work trying to rip them off.

"Get your fucking clothes off too," commanded Karkat, getting his pants off and dropping them instantly, sitting naked in front of Aradia. She nodded, getting off her dirty clothes and tossing them carelessly aside. In no time, she was just as naked as Karkat, exposing her supple breasts to Karkat, who patted the seat next to him expectantly.

Aradia smiled softly and got onto the couch, pressing her lips to his as she rubbed his chest. Karkat's hands were all over her, fondling her breasts and taking them into his hands, before sliding them down to her hips, returning the deep kiss with equal passion and fervor. Aradia moaned longingly, shuddering with Karkat's touch upon her body, and Karkat made sure to use this knowledge against her.

He dragged his fingers across the back of her neck, making her shudder once again, and he moved his face to kiss her neck, causing her to bite her lip. She pressed her body against his, enjoying the feel of the close contact.

"Suck my bulge," he commanded, biting her neck. She moaned and nodded, sliding onto her knees in front of him and grabbing hold of his bulge. She dragged her tongue up and down the shaft and kissed the tip, before licking it all over. He exhaled with pleasure.

She sucked on the head, moaning softly and looking up at him, happy to be of service. Karkat moaned softly and raked his fingers through her hair, and she grinned at his affection, moving her head down lower to take in more of his bulge. Karkat's moans of pleasure were spurring him on, and he moved his hand up and down to make her suck faster.

Aradia lidded her eyes and swirled her tongue around his bulge, moving her hand down low to tease her nook. She moaned around his shaft, and Karkat grunted at the feel of her amazing blowjob.

"Fuck it feels so good," he said with labored breathing. "I'm going to finish too soon at this rate…"

His hips pumped up and down with her sucking, making a nice rhythm as he fucked her mouth. Aradia enjoyed Karkat's taste, and continued to suck harder, eager for his orgasm. The necklace around her neck jingled with her quick movements.

"F-Fuck, stop," moaned Karkat, stopping her. "Let's change it up…"

Aradia smirked and stood up, grabbing Karkat's hand and moving into her bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and got on as well, spreading out for him as she rubbed her nook with excitement in her voice.

"Hurry up and fuck me!" she begged. Karkat held down her wrists to the bed and kissed her hard, getting between her legs and pushing his bulge into her nook.

"Aa-aaah!" moaned Aradia. "Fuck yes… yes yes yes…!"

Karkat moved his hips back and forth, fucking Aradia at a steady pace as he groaned with pleasure. He pressed his face to her neck, kissing above her necklace, which shook with her movements.

"Fuck me Karkat," she moaned in his ear. "Faster…!"

She yelped with pleasure as Karkat thrusted faster into her, growling with pleasure. He heard the bed creaking back and forth with every force of his hips into hers, and he heard the sound of her wet nook take his pounding. They moaned together and Aradia bit his lower lip, smirking playfully.

"I want you to f-fill me, Karkat…" groaned Aradia. "Fill me up with your cum…"

Karkat grunted like an animal as he pumped himself into her, feeling her hot, wet nook tighten around his bulge, squeezing him so he can't escape. His moaning became louder and louder. Aradia dragged her nails across his back.

"I'm gonna fucking cum!" yelled Karkat. "Take my fucking cum!"

The creaking of the bed increased in volume and tempo along with their moans. Karkat reached orgasm and pumped his hot, sticky load of genetic material deep into Aradia's nook, feeling it splatter inside of her body. Aradia reached orgasm shortly after him, tightening around his bulge even more as she coated Karkat's groin in her own cum, their grunts of pleasure filling the room along with the smell of sex and passion.

Karkat slowed his thrusts, feeling his arms wobble slightly and his head feel heavy as it did before. Aradia's eyes closed as her head tipped back onto the bed, her mouth curved up into a happy smile. Karkat collapsed on top of Aradia and fell asleep, their bodies still connected as one, as the stone within Aradia's necklace began to light up once more. Whatever situation they would find themselves in next, it was to be dealt with in the morning.


End file.
